Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-7k}{6} + \dfrac{2k}{6}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-7k + 2k}{6}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-5k}{6}$